


The Box (aka the Christmas Baekhyun was cheesier than a Christmas cheese fondue)

by greyapplegeek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2860232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyapplegeek/pseuds/greyapplegeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas gift exchange time and Baekhyun decides to give Tao the best Christmas present ever. Chanyeol and Jongdae feel sorry for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Box (aka the Christmas Baekhyun was cheesier than a Christmas cheese fondue)

It was early, too early, in the morning of the 25th of December and all the residents of the EXO dorms were fast asleep. Except for three certain ‘92 liners.

“I can’t believe I actually agreed to do this”, Jongdae said for the third time while he tried to measure the right amount of wrapping paper to cover the lid of the large box in front of him. Chanyeol, who was standing next to him ready with a pair of scissors, smiled and nudged Jongdae’s shoulder.

“C’mon, look at this from the bright side. Haven’t you always wanted to stuff Baekhyun in a box?”

Jongdae gave him a look.

“I don’t know what kind of weird fantasies you have, Chanyeol, but no.”

“Not even when he’s being particularly annoying?”

Jongdae seemed to consider the question.

“Well, if the box is soundproof…” He and Chanyeol exchanged similar mischievous smiles.

“You know I can still hear you guys from here, right?” came Baekhyun’s voice from the inside of the box.

“Yes, we are perfectly aware”, answered Chanyeol and cut the wrapping paper to the right length to cover the lid, which was the only part of the box that wasn't covered in tacky Christmas wrapping paper.

 

All the members had decided to exchange their gifts in the morning of the 25th, so those who wanted to spend the rest of the holiday with their families could go home later during the day. They had all been assigned one member to buy a present for, and Tao had been the (un)lucky one to be given a present from Baekhyun. The older had apparently forgotten about the whole gift exchange ordeal until the day before the day it would be carried out, and he had in the panic to think of something to give Tao come up with the absolute cheesiest gift idea ever: giving himself away as a Christmas gift for the younger. But everyone likes to unwrap presents, and he knew Tao would be disappointed by not finding a gift for himself lying underneath (or rather, beside) the tree, so Baekhyun had decided to suffer through the aspect of sitting in a box for a while just for the younger to get a proper gift. He wasn't completely head over heels for the boy though, nope, he just felt like it would be unfair for him to not get to unwrap a gift, that’s all. That and the fact that it would make an impact that would last for long.

Anyway, he had acquired a large box that had previously been used for heavy stage equipment at the SM building, and since it was about 1 x 1 x 1 metres in size he was able to sit down pretty comfortably in it. After wrapping most of the box in a tacky red wrapping paper with small Christmas trees and the phrase “Merry Christmas” in at least 10 languages (Baekhyun had made sure one of them was Mandarin) printed on it he was done for the day, but not before convincing Jongdae and Chanyeol to help him wrap the rest of the box early the following morning, before the others would wake up and celebrating would commence. The prospect of having to wake up early as heck the next morning had made it somewhat difficult for Baekhyun to get his two bandmates to help him, but they gave in when Baekhyun promised to take all their turns to do the dishes the entirety of the following month. It was a tough price to pay, but Baekhyun felt like it would be worth it when he’d get to experience Tao’s reaction to his “present”.

 

"I don’t even know why I’m concerning myself with this, but Baek, aren't you two a thing already? Are you really sure Tao is going to appreciate this? I mean, it’s not like you spent any money on it", Chanyeol said while he put on the last of the tape.

“Yeah”, Jongdae agreed, “it’s like last year when you gave a picture of yourself as a present, but like the next level of that. We all know you have a big ego, but isn't this taking it a bit too far?” He shuddered from the memory of getting Baekhyun’s picture as a Christmas present the previous year.

“Shh, he’ll like it, we all know how he likes cheesy stuff. Besides, what else do you suggest I’ll give him, anyway?” was heard from the inside of the box. Chanyeol and Jongdae glanced at each other, no, they didn't really know what else Baekhyun could give Tao, since he hadn't really bought anything.

“So, yeah. I do have something else in mind too, actually, so don’t worry. Also, don’t forget to put my card on top of the package!” Baekhyun continued. The two others did as they were told and before leaving to go back to sleep, they realised something.

“Hey, are we supposed to like, make holes in the box so you can breathe? Or are you fine?” Jongdae wondered. He was answered shortly with the muffled sound of Baekhyun’s voice.

“I’m fine right now, but please do in case I won’t be able to breathe later.”

“Okay. It’s like you’re a pet some spoiled kid is getting for Christmas.” Chanyeol started creating small holes in the sides of the box with the pair of scissors he was holding.

“What’s the difference from reality, though?” Jongdae added, and Baekhyun was sure his two bandmates were smirking even though he couldn't see them.

“We’re done then! I’m going back to the K dorm.”

“And I’m just gonna go to bed. See ya”, Jongdae said, heading for his bedroom. They had decided to hold the gift exchange in the M side of the dorm because of there being more space due to the fact that they were less members to occupy it with stuff. Therefore it had felt even riskier to do this during the early morning, in a room right next to where the receiver of the gift was (hopefully) sleeping.

When Jongdae and Chanyeol left him Baekhyun just had to wait in the inside of the box, which was already starting to get warm. Luckily he had brought his phone with him, and he spent the rest of the time surfing the web, waiting for the others to wake up.

 

Baekhyun woke up to the sound of doors opening and people talking. He almost started panicking, because _he was literally stuck inside a box or something_ , but then his senses came to him and he realised he had accidentally fallen asleep while he waited for the rest of the members to get up. Well, they were up now, and Baekhyun realised another thing: the temperature in the box was very hot, even though Chanyeol had cut holes in the sides of it. Baekhyun’s fringe was sticking to his forehead with sweat and he was fairly sure he had two large gross-looking stains under his armpits. He cursed his decision to wear a thick Christmas-y sweater and also started thinking that maybe this plan wasn’t that great after all. Well, it’s not like he could change his mind now. He could count the voices from outside the box to nine, which meant all of the members had now gathered around the tree, ready to open their gifts. Damn.

“Shall we start, then?” Baekhyun recognised Jongdae’s voice, loud enough to stop everyone’s small talk and get them to listen.

“But I can only count nine people in here. We’re missing someone. Hmm… Chanyeol, is Baekhyun on his way?” Junmyun, the mother hen, asked. Baekhyun hoped Chanyeol had come up with a good explanation, because he himself had totally forgotten about that earlier this morning.

“Oh, yeah, well… He must’ve eaten something bad yesterday, because he’s having issues with his stomach. He’s currently stuck in the bathroom, but he said we could start without him.” Snorts of laughter could be heard around the room. Of course Chanyeol would take all the chances he could to make a fool out of Baekhyun. He was so gonna get the rapper for this.

“But is he okay though?” Tao’s voice could be heard, sounding somewhat worried. Baekhyun’s anger at Chanyeol was quickly replaced by adoration for Tao, and he could feel himself automatically moving his lips into a smile. Bless that kid.

“Yeah, maybe someone should go check on him?” sounded Junmyun’s voice again.

“I’m going right now-” Tao begun, but Chanyeol was quick on his heels.

“No! He’s fine, he’ll just be coming here a little later, that’s all. Besides, trust me, you don’t want to go anywhere close to that bathroom right now…” he whispered with emphasis. Baekhyun rolled his eyes. Trust Chanyeol to ruin his newly acquired mood.

“Hey, if he says it’s okay that we’re starting without him, can we start? I’m seriously wondering who that large package is for.” Sehun’s voice was followed by a silence, which was probably everyone directing their eyes to the box Baekhyun was sitting in, and then random “oooh”s and “woah”s were heard.

“It’s for Tao!” Kyungsoo’s voice was very close to Baekhyun and the latter nearly jumped a little.

“It’s for me?” Tao asked with a delighted giggle. Kyungsoo started to read the card out loud.

“Merry Christmas Tao, hearts emoticon.” Baekhyun almost snorted loudly at that.

“From: question mark. Hey, weren’t we supposed to reveal who it’s from? Who gave Tao this?” Kyungsoo asked, sounding confused. Silence ensued.

“Maybe it says it on the actual gift, so just open it.” Chanyeol said.

“Yeah, open it!” Jongin contributed, sounding somewhat excited. Baekhyun would be too if his friend had gotten a box as large as this one for a Christmas present. He heard Tao’s voice again, this time a little bit closer.

“Yeah… but don’t you think Baekhyun hyung would like to see me open my present though? It’s seriously gigantic, I bet he’d be interested in it…” Baekhyun was wearing a big smile on his face because of the younger’s cute concern, but at the same time he wished Tao would just get on with it, as he felt both nervous and excited over the prospect of surprising him with his appearance.

“As I said, he told us to start without him, he doesn’t mind. And besides, he’ll be here very soon, don’t worry. Just open it!” Chanyeol nagged, and he was soon followed by a series of impatient “mmhm”s, and even the easy-going Yixing sounded excited, urging Tao on with a “Come on, Taozi!”.

“But-“

“GOD DAMNIT TAO, JUST OPEN IT”, Jongdae nearly shouted, clearly having had enough of the waiting. Baekhyun could soon hear the sound of paper being ripped and he closed his eyes for a second, took a deep breath and when he could hear the sound of fingers struggling to open the lid he prepared himself for ~~takeoff~~ rising to his feet. Before Tao could even lean forward to catch a glance of the contents of the box, Baekhyun bounced up, shouting “MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!” and nearly scaring the butt off of the other boy. The younger fell backwards onto said butt after eliciting a shriek that could rival Jongdae’s high notes. A bunch of the other people in the room burst into laughter after realising what had happened, but Baekhyun had seen that everyone (maybe with the exception of Chanyeol and Jongdae, who were prepared) had a least twitched of surprise when he’d jumped up. Tao was still staring at him with wide eyes when Jongin’s voice could be heard in the background (“Wait, wasn’t Baekhyun in the bathroom in our dorm? How’d he get here?” - followed by the sound of Kyungsoo face-palming), but he soon rose to his feet with a small smile playing on his lips.

“Your present this year is-” Baekhyun twirled around 360 degrees, stopping in front of Tao again and raising his arms from his sides, “-me! Isn’t it a wonderful present? Take me, I’m all yours!” Groans could be heard around the room, but Baekhyun’s eyes were on Tao, who snorted and went in to hug the shorter after Baekhyun signing him to do so.

“You’re very cute, hyung”, he said, bending down to sniff the other’s neck, soon adding: “You smell like sweat.”

“Shh, what do you think of the gift?” Baekhyun said, pulling the younger in to place a quick kiss on his cheek and then releasing him to the sounds of Sehun (and some others) “eww”-ing and Junmyun’s outcry of “Hey, enough with the PDA!”.

“You’re funny, hyung”, was Tao’s answer to Baekhyun’s question.

“Where’s my real present though?” Tao looked at him expectantly and Baekhyun could see both Jongdae and Chanyeol giving him the “I told you so”-look, but Baekhyun smirked confidently back.

“Well, you see these trousers I’m wearing?” Tao looked down.

“Woah, are those Gucci? They’re a little too big for you though, hyung, you should’ve bought a smaller size.” He shook his head in disbelief, as if Baekhyun had committed a crime or something. Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

“They’re for you, silly! They’re your present, too. But since I’m the one wearing them, you’ve got to take them off of me later.” He winked lewdly and guided Tao’s hands to his hips, tangling the younger’s fingers in the belt loops. Junmyun looked like he was about to have an aneurysm from the indecency in front of him, and Minseok had to put a hand on his shoulder in order to calm him down. Baekhyun’s eyes were fixed on Tao though, the younger’s face having turned several shades darker at the shorter’s actions. But soon Tao’s face was lit up with a smile, and he untangled his fingers from the other’s trousers to help the older out of the box instead, moving it away since it was blocking the other gifts under the Christmas tree. The two soon joined the others who sat down on the floor, Baekhyun leaning against Tao’s chest, ignoring the grimace Chanyeol was directing at him. The rest of the members soon continued the gift opening (Yixing was currently opening a present he got from Sehun) and Baekhyun let out a sigh of content.

“So you liked your Christmas gift, then”, he said to Tao, and it was more like a statement than a question. Tao let out a chuckle.

“It was the best. Thank you”, he answered and leaned forward to place a kiss on Baekhyun’s head, smelling his hair at the same time and made a face.

“You really need to take a shower, hyung.”

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic on AO3! written because of a prompt i received from an anon, hope you'll like it! holidays are almost over, and i finally posted this orz. hope everyone had a nice holiday tho, even if you don't celebrate christmas (because i don't really). thanks for reading!


End file.
